


You Know I Can't Love

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, M/M, Parksborn Week 2020, aro Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harry try to figure out life and do the best they can do as best friends.~Day 8: aro Harry/ ace Peter:
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	You Know I Can't Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



Harry had realized that he never wanted a romantic relationship pretty quickly into moving in with Peter. He figured he wouldn’t tell Peter. Peter didn’t really date so he didn’t worry about it. The two cuddled but it was definitely platonic. Harry wasn’t interested in anything romantic. Peter seemed to understand that faster than his own friend. Harry didn’t know how to tell Peter this or to tell him about what he discovered about himself. He knew he needed to tell Peter. He needed to let Peter know because he didn’t want to lead Peter on by accident without knowing. 

~

Harry had been nervous about coming out to Peter. He trusted Peter about everything, but this was different. Peter wouldn’t be as understanding and what if Peter came up with some excuse to why Harry felt this way like Norman did. Though Peter was nothing like Norman so maybe Peter was just panicking for no reason.

“Peter we need to talk,” Harry said.

“I’ll have my share of the rent tomorrow,” Peter said quickly.

“I trust you will even if you have to borrow money from May,” Harry said.

“I hate borrowing money from May,” Peter said. “So what’s up if this isn’t about rent?” 

“I have been thinking lately and there is something you should know,” Harry said. Peter waited and Harry let out a breath. “I’m aromatic. I don’t want a relationship like that. Just something romantic.”

“That’s awesome, Harry,” Peter said before moving closer. “Can I hug you?” Harry nodded. Peter moved closer and hugged Harry. “Thank you for letting me in and letting me know.” Harry smiled feeling safe with Peter in that moment.

~

Peter was making them breakfast when Harry noticed the flag on the wall. Harry was surprised not expecting to see a flag for aro on the wall when he just came out two days before.

“I ordered it after I got my paycheck and paid May back,” Peter told him.

“You didn’t have to,” Harry said.

“No, I did. You deserve to feel love and it's a statement. I’m thinking about getting a flag for me as well,” Peter said.

“Thanks, Pete,” Harry said.

“Anything for my best friend,” Peter said before he left to go to work. Harry just smiled as he ate breakfast being thankful that he had Peter in his life.

~

“Hey have you heard of QPR? MJ and Shuri were explaining it to me and it's kinda our relationship in a way,” Peter told Harry. 

“Queer Partner Relationship?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I figured that fit for us you know. We both aren’t interested in a relationship that isn’t platonic,” Peter said. Harry thought of it a bit before nodding.

“Are you researching stuff for me?” Harry asked.

“No, I have been looking it up for me,” Peter said. “I think I’m asexual.” Harry smiled at his friend.

“You want to talk about it?” Harry asked.

“Not right now. I just know that I don’t want to ever go that far in a relationship,” Peter said. Harry nodded understanding his best friends.

“Can I hug you?” Harry asked. Peter nodded as Harry moved over and held Peter close and reminded him that he would be there if he needed help figuring things out.

~

“I’m asexual,” Peter told Harry when they were cuddling and watching a movie. “I just don’t want that and I don’t really want to kiss anyone but cuddles are fine and hugs are fine.” 

“Thanks for letting me know,” Harry said. 

“I would tell you anything, I trust you with everything,” Peter said. “Best friends for life.”

“Yeah,” Harry said as he held on to his friend and smiled great to have Peter with him.

~

“May, I’m asexual,” Peter said. May smiled as Harry and Peter held hands and Peter told her. 

“I’m aro,” Harry said. May smiled before pulling her boys into a hug and telling them how proud she was of them. She never wanted them not to think she was proud of them.

“Thanks for telling me,” May said.

“We are thinking about getting married for benefit reasons. You know so we can just be platonic partners who are married and do taxes together and live together with a dog,” Peter said.

“We aren’t getting a dog,” Harry said,

“We are so getting a dog,” Peter told May. 

“If you get a dog then I’m getting a cat,” Harry said.

“Then get a cat,” Peter said. May smiled watching the two bickers like they always did. They were perfect for each other. Best friends who would always be together.

~

Atom, Peter’s dog, jumped on Peter’s lap as he tried to finish the latest schematics for the phone he was working on.

“Hey, Peter,” Harry said coming out of his room looking at his best friend who was still up late. 

“What’s up?” Peter asked. 

“I had a nightmare and I can’t sleep,” Harry admitted. Peter set down the tablet and moved Atom over as Harry sat next to him closing his eyes as he told Peter about the nightmare. Peter held him close as Becker, Harry’s cat, jumped on Harry’s lap and rested. Harry fell asleep on Peter as they sat there talking and Peter carried him to his room and slept next to his best friend so he could ward off the nightmares. 

~

“Happy birthday, Harry,” Peter said as set a cake in front of his partner. Their friends all said happy birthday as they all told them how proud they were of him. Peter and Harry talked with their friends and had a blast. Felicia tried flirting with Peter when Peter reminded her she was married.

“You two don’t really touch though,” Felicia said.

“We married for benefits but he is still my partner,” Peter said. Harry came over and smiled at Peter as Felicia looked at the two annoyed before leaving.

“What did she want?” Harry asked.

“Nothing,” Peter said smiling. “Now I got you something for your birthday!”

“You already gave me so much,” Harry said.

“You will like this,” Peter said as he grabbed a bag and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and smiled as he looked at Peter before hugging him.

“Thank you, Pete,” Harry said.

“No problem, Har,” Peter said as the two friends held onto each other knowing they would always have each other no matter what. 


End file.
